


When a Silverbird Falls

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: T'Pree, Terry L. Gardner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:12:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock remembers and ponders one of the special memories of his mother.</p><p>Written by Terry L. Gardner (T'Pree).</p>
            </blockquote>





	When a Silverbird Falls

**When a Silverbird Falls**

by Terry L. Gardner

Rated: G

Disclaimer: Star Trek and its characters belong to Paramount.

 

Summary: Spock remembers and ponders one of the special memories of his mother.

 

~ooOoo~

 

It was a bright, cool morning when I went grocery shopping with my mother. Going shopping at the Intergalactic Vegetable Market was always an enjoyable and fascinating excursion for me. As I entered the Intergalactic market with my mother, Amanda, I noticed the bottom pane of the outer glass door was missing. While my mother and I shopped, a young silverbird must have noticed it too and hopped through the open window, only to find itself trapped in a glass cage. In a desperate bid for freedom, the silverbird had apparently flown again and again into those invisible walls. Exhausted, it was now sitting dangerously close to the path of the feet of incoming shoppers. The young silverbird’s beak was open as it panted for breath. It appeared so small, so confused, so vulnerable.

 

 

Leaving the side of my mother at the checkout stand, I reached down to pick up the little silverbird. Surprisingly, it offered no resistance, but willingly yielded to the "nest" made by my cupped hands. I carried the young silverbird out to the edge of the parking lot. As it nestled in my hands, its beady black eyes became clearer. The tiny beak no longer gaped open. I held it up higher so it could feel the prevailing wind. As I did so, the silverbird hooked its tiny feet around my index finger and perched there for just a moment to gain its balance. Then it lifted its wings and flew safely off into the sky.

 

I turned around to go back to assist my mother with putting the groceries in our flitter and discovered that she had followed me, with the grocery cart and all, to observe my actions. She looked at me and said, "There are days when I feel as confused and vulnerable as that little silverbird. Perhaps I have walked into a situation in which I feel trapped, and despite trying again and again to free myself, there seems to be no escape. Then I remember what my parents taught me. It is only as I yield to the Creator’s benevolent hands does he help me catch my balance. Released into the updraft of his prevailing Spirit, I thank him that he not only sees me fall, he helps me fly again."

 

As we put the groceries in our flitter and headed for home, I pondered my mother’s words and have kept them in a special place in my heart and mind. I, too, have had days when I felt confused and vulnerable. No more so than today as my father and I mourn the loss of a loving wife and mother. At the customary time of sharing memories of the deceased, I will definitely share this memory of my mother with our clan. Vulcans also believe in the Creator of the universe and will appreciate the similarity in Vulcan and Terran beliefs, as well as the differences.

 


End file.
